Andwae!
by anonymouslovekaisoo12
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Yang diinginkan baekhyun hanyalah : kejadian masa lalunya tidak terulang dan ia bisa terus bersama luhan dan baekhyun. "mianhae" /bad sumarry/


**Andwae**

 **.**

 **By :**

 **Anonymouslovekaisoo12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast(s) :**

 **Byun baekhyun**

 **Park chanyeol**

 **And others**

 **Warning : yaoi** ( **bxb** ), bahasa gaje, typo(s), OOC, alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, dll..

 **Rated : T** (gak akal jadi **M** / **NC** karena aing gak bisa mbuatnya :p)

p.s. : bagi yang gak suka, ga perlu baca :')

author masih baru, belum terbiasa bikin cerita. Bagi yang baca, review, ne? Biar aing bisa terus mengembangkan imajinasi :)

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Byun luhan dan byun baekhyun adalah sepasang kakak-adik yang sama-sama memiliki wajah cantik, walaupun mereka adalah _namja_. Mungkin itu memang bawaan gen dari orangtua mereka.

Mereka hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan cinta dari orangtua mereka. Hidup mereka indah dan menyenangkan tanpa cacat, tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Hingga suatu hari yang kelam merubah hidup mereka.

 **.**

"aku harus mencoba untuk menjauhimu. Aku tak mau kejadian di masa lalu itu terulang. Maafkan aku, pergilah" –baekhyun

"aku tidak peduli. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji, masa lalumu tak akan terulang lagi. Jebal, mulailah menerimaku"-chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pagi 09:25, istirahat pertama Seoul High School

Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih susu tengah membaca sebuah novel di bangku taman sekolah mereka. Novel yang ia baca nampak sangat chessy, tapi anehnya, namja itu tetap membacanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sedingin es, dan sedatar tembok :v

"annyeonghaseyo,baek!" sesosok mahkluk tinggi dengan suara bass mengejutkan baekhyun, namja yang sedang asik membaca itu.

Baekhyun mendongak,samar terlihat wajah sang pemilik suara.

"apa?"tanya baekhyun ia sangat kesal dengan bocah yang memanggilnya itu,park chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 5 minggu ini chanyeol selalu mengganggunya, dengan alasan minta diajari soal matematika. Padahal sebelumnya, chanyeol lebih sering mengabaikan baekhyun dan sering pergi dengan gengnya. Jangan tanya siapa anggota geng itu -_-

Bukannya baekhyun tidak mau mengajari, hanya saja sikap chanyeol kadang sangat juga malah tidak jadi mengerjakan soal, melainkan jalan-jalan atau ke kedai es krim. membuat baekhyun tak sabar segera memukul kepala namja tinggi itu. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

"baek... hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya chanyeol.

"kenapa? Kau minta diajari lagi?" baekhyun balik bertanya masih dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

"tidak juga, sih... hari ini noonaku yang kuliah di jepang akan datang, dan eomma menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Dan aku ingin kau, byun baek, untuk menemaniku" jawab chanyeol.

"kenapa harus selalu aku, park dobbi? Aku juga harus belajar, pabo! Sekiya.." hardik baekhyun sebal

"woahh.. kau mulai berani mengumpat padaku?.. bukan main, hmm?" balas chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda.

"terserah kau sajalah. Kebetulan aku tak ada acara malam ini, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi ada syaratnya" ujar baekhyun malas

"apa syaratnya?"

"kerjakan ulang seluruh soal yang pernah kau tanyakan, tanpa melihat buku! dan bantu aku belajar." –baekhyun bersmirk ria

"MWO?!" –chanyeol histeris

Untunglah bel masuk segera berbunyi, menyumpal teriakan chanyeol yang memekakan telinga.

* * *

"kau mau kemana, baek?" tanya luhan yang kebetulan melihat baekhyun yang nampak buru-buru akan keluar dari rumah.

"pergi, hyung" jawab baekhyun singkat

"chanyeol?" tanya luhan lagi

"ne.. tenang saja, aku sudah makan siang, pr juga sudah kukerjakan semua. Tinggal belajar yang belum" jelas baekhun berusaha menahan pertanyaan yang akan terus keluar dari hyung cantiknya, byun luhan.

"arraseo, jangan pulang malam-malam.. oh iya, jangan lupa beli beberapa keperluan dapur, ne?" akhirnya luhan tak jadi bertanya lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan langsung keluar rumah

"hei! Nikmati kencan kalian" teriak luhan sambil melambaikan tangan pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melotot tak terima

"heol.. kencan apanya?" dengus baekhyun sebal. Tentu saja baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat bertemu chanyeol karena ia tak boleh melewatkan wajah aneh chanyeol saat merajuk, karena tak mau mengerjakan tugas. Itu jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi baekhun.

"hai, baek!" chanyeol yang duduk diatas kap mobil-di depan apartemennya- tiba-tiba menyapa baekhyun. Baekhyun memasang wajah malas lagi, "kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja sudah kukerjakan" jawab chanyeol bangga

"kau pasti menggunakan kalkulator"

"ani"

"kau pasti membuka buku"

"ani!"

"kau pasti—hmmppf" kata-kata baekhyun langsung terhenti karena chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan—

.

.

dengan botol minum, maksudnya. :v

.

"kau cerewet" rajuk chanyeol sebal, lalu melepaskan botol minum dari mulut baekhyun karena baekhyun mulai memukuli tangannya.

"yak! Siapa suruh kau mengerjakannya tanpa pengawasanku? Kalau kau tak kuawasi pasti kau tidak mengerjakannya dengan benar! Sebentar lagi kita ujian kenaikan, dan kau tidak pernah serius belajar!" omel baekhyun dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"arra-arra..lagi pula kenaikan masih agak lama, baek" chanyeol merajuk lagi

"ya sudah...kau belajar dengan sunbae kelas atas saja, minseok hyung, contohnya. Pay, aku pergi dulu" baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya, berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol.

"yakk! Tunggu!" chanyeol menarik baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan baekhyun ke mobilnya, lalu ia sendiri langsung pegang kemudi dan menjalankan mobil itu, mencegah baekhyun untuk nekat keluar.

"pabo-ya! Tanganku kena dashboard!" seru baekhyun sebal. "yang penting kau tidak lari dariku dan kita bahas tentang kenaikan nanti saja, otte?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari.

"terserah, yang penting aku bisa segera pulang. Luhan hyung memintaku berbelanja akhir pekan. Jadi nanti kau cari barangmu sendiri dan aku mencari barangku sendiri"putus baekhyun, kembali memasang wajah datar. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu mall didaerah Myeongdong. Chanyeol langsung memarkirkan mobil dan keluar dengan cepat.

"silahkan keluar tuan putri!" seru chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun.

"mwo?! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" baekhyun memelototkan matanya, yang menurut chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. "ani.. aku tak mengatakan apapun" elak chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"ulangi lagi, kau akan mati, park sekiya!" baekhyun kembali mengumpat sebal, mulai berjalan meninggalkan area parkir.. dan juga chanyeol

"yak.. kenapa kau selalu suka mengataiku? Apa salahku?" tanya chanyeol merajuk (lagi), berusaha menyamai kecepatan jalan baekhyun.

"lupakan... aku mau ke supermarket. Kita bertemu disini lagi jam empat sore." Putus baekhyun sambil menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya kembali meninggalkan chanyeol

"heol... yang membawa mobil siapa, tapi yang berkuasa siapa" gerutu chanyeol sebal, dan membalikkan badannya menuju ke sebuah boutique terkenal.

-skip-

Baekhyun terlihat asyik memilih-milih bahan makanan dan juga bahan kue, karena luhan kadang suka membuat kue untuk camilan dirumah. Setelah dirasa cukup, baekhyun mendorong trolinya perlahan melihat-lihat snack apa yang akan ia beli. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebungkus besar keripik kentang rasa terbaru yang sangat ia sukai.

Baru saja baekhyun akan mengambilnya, sebuah tangan menyambar bungkus keripik itu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sebal. "jeosonghamnida, aku ingin membeli makanan itu" kata baekhyun sesopan mungkin pada seorang namja berkulit putih yang mengambil 'keripiknya' itu.

"mianhae, aku juga mau membelinya" jawab namja itu. "hei, Kau memakai bahasa banmal! Tidak sopan sekali" seru baekhyun kesal.

"eh? Kukira kau lebih muda dariku, agasshi." Sesal namja yang ternyata juga tinggi itu.

"mwo?! Agasshi?! Yakk! Aku ini namja, pabo!" sepertinya baekhyun mulai marah lagi. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "tapi kau sangat cantik." Katanya polos. Baekhyun melototkan matanya, ia benar-benar sebal sekarang.

"aku tak peduli, kembalikan keripik itu. Aku tadi yang pertama kali sampai disini." Ucap baekhyun dingin. "tunggu sebentar. Kau seperti tak asing, apa kau bersekolah di seoul high school juga?" namja putih itu justru membuat baekhyun bertambah kesal.

"kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" baekhyun balik bertanya masih dengan nada dingin.

"wah...apa kau adik luhan hyung? Pantas saja kau cantik, kalau tidak salah namamu byun baekhyun, kan? Aku oh sehun, kelas 10-A" oceh namja itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "darimana kau tau luhan hyung?"

"hehe.. hyungmu bekerja di salah satu tempat bimbingan belajarku. Jadi aku tahu namanya dan namamu. Aku juga lumayan akrab dengan luhan hyung" Jawab sehun tertawa pelan. "terserah, yang jelas aku ingin membeli makanan itu, pabo" desis baekhyun sebal. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam empat kurang sepuluh menit. Ia tak mau pulang terlalu malam, luhan pasti akan marah.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "arraseo.. ini untuk luhan hyung, otte?" katanya sambil memberikan bungkusan snack itu. "aku yang ingin membelinya, pabo! Bukan luhan hyung." Baekhyun bertambah lagi kadar rasa sebalnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya. "whatever, pokoknya untuknya. Annyeong!"pamit sehun sambil melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya. "dasar namja aneh. Sekiya!" desis baekhyun kembali mengumpat.

"mau sampai kapan kau akan mengumpat, byun baek?" terdengar suara berat milik seseorang mengagetkan baekhyun. "chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya baekhyun pada pemilik suara, chanyeol. "sudah 2 menit yang lalu. Kau sudah selesai, kan? Sini kubayar." Chanyeol mendorong troli milik baekhyun dan mengantri di kasir. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tak tahu harus memulai percakapan apa dengan chanyeol.

Kata-kata sehun, masih terngiang di kepalanya. Luhan bekerja di tempat bimbingan belajar? Sejak kapan? Luhan selalu suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari baekhyun. Itu benar-benar membuat baekhyun merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir. Bukan apa, hanya saja, baekhyun khawatir kalau suatu hari nanti luhan akan sakit, atau apapun itu. Ia akan membayar perawatan rumah sakit darimana? Ia tak punya cukup uang. Untuk sekolah saja, ia dan luhan memakai beasiswa.

Semuanya menjadi berubah sejak eomma dan appa baekhyun meninggal. Untung saja paman dan bibi mereka sangat baik. Sebenarnya mereka adalah rekan kerja orangtua luhan dan baekhyun dulu, tapi luhan dan baekhyun sudah menganggap mereka paman dan bibi sendiri. Walaupun mereka berbeda keluarga, mereka mau mengirimi uang sebulan sekali untuk kebutuhan baekhyun dan luhan.

"hey, baek.." panggil chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan baekhyun. "ne, apa?" baekhyun balik bertanya, masih asik menatap lantai dan ujung sepatunya. "kau ini kenapa, sih? Moodmu gampang sekali berubah,eoh? Apa kau sakit?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepala baekhyun agar tidak menunduk lagi.

"aniya.. aku tidak sakit, aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, berusaha bersikap terlihat baik-baik saja. "berarti kau sakit!" seru chanyeol, "ayo pulang, kau pasti butuh istirahat. Maaf, aku memaksamu untuk ikut denganku." Sambungnya sambil ikut menunduk. "hey, sudahlah, aku tidak sakit, pabo. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat janjimu, kan?" baekhyun menyeringai senang.

"janji apa?" tanya chanyeol, pura-pura lupa. "seharusnya kau masih ingat. Tapi kalau kau memang tak mau mengerjakan soal-soal itu, tak jadi masalah. Yang penting kau rajin belajar,park. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Kata baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol terdiam agak lama, "tenang saja, aku suka mengikuti perintahmu,baek. Aku sadar, memang seharusnya aku rajin belajar." Jawab chanyeol sambil menatap kosong paperbag belanja baekhyun.

"sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi sedih? Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang membuat sedih. Kau sudah selesai membayarnya, kan? Kita pulang saja.. kajja." Ujar bekhyun sambil menarik ujung jaket chanyeol.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan area mall, menuju tempat parkir. "baek, apa kau mau es krim?" tanya chanyeol. "es krim? Sudah kutebak kau mau ke cafe biasanya." Jawab baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun setelah menaruh belanjaan di bagasi. Tapi, baru saja baekhyun akan masuk ke mobil, tiba-tiba angin bertiup agak kencang dan terasa dingin.

"Aaa...kenapa dingin sekali?!" seru baekhyun kaget. "hahaha.. kau lupa? Sebentar lagi musim gugur,baek" jawab chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat ekspreksi baekhyun yang lucu –menurutnya- "huufft.. aku lupa memakai jaket hari ini." Sesal baekhyun. "tunggu sebentar.." chanyeol kembali membuka bagasi dan mengambil sebuah jaket dari paperbag berlogo sebuah boutique, "pakai ini. Aku sengaja membelinya untukmu, karena menurutku kau cocok memakainya."

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar, "terima kasih, sebenarnya aku tadi memang mau membeli pakaian hangat, tapi aku lupa kalau hanya membawa beberapa won. Dompetku ketinggalan dirumah. Tapi, park chanyeol yang baik hati.. kenapa warna jaketnya baby blue?!" suara baekhyun meninggi diakhir kalimat. "ini kan jaket anak perempuan! Huaaa.. kau mengangapku anak perempuan, eoh?!" sambung baekhyun sambil tiba-tiba meraung seperti anak kecil.

"eh? Bukan begitu maksudnya, baek! Kata penjaga boutique-nya, ini jaket anak laki-laki, kok!" seru chanyeol setengah panik melihat baekhyun akan menangis. Sejenak chanyeol heran, sejak kapan baekhyun begitu manja? Disekolah baekhyun selalu memasang poker face yang seperti mengatakan 'aku tidak ingin diganggu', membuat beberapa siswa agak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Dan sekarang baekhyun sedang merengek dihadapannya! Sebuah kejadian langka yang mungkin tak akan terulang lagi.

"anak kecil juga tahu kalau kau berbohong, park chanyeol! Huee.." baekhyun masih merengek. "Eh? Aduh..kalau kau menangis, kita bisa tidak jadi ke cafe, baek.." keluh chanyeol, masih bingung untuk menghentikan rengekan baekhyun- yang menurutnya menggemaskan (lagi) itu- Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "eoh.. siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis, kok! Lihat? Aku sudah memakai jaketnya, jadi ayo kita segera beli es krim!" seru baekhyun tiba-tiba ceria lagi. Kali ini chanyeol yang mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, "eoh?" Chanyeol memilih mengalah, lalu mulai meninggalkan mall menuju cafe favoritnya sekaligus baekhyun.

-skip-

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang sekaligus senang karena ia menganggap baekhyun mau diajak _'kencan'_ lagi dengannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Tinggal mengajak baekhyun ke cafe atau kedai eskrim, dan baekhyun akan menurutinya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil menatap baekhyun yang asik bermain game di smartphone-nya sambil bersenandung pelan, terlihat menggemaskan di matanya, entah sudah berapa kali chanyeol mengulangi kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol perlahan memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu mematikannya. Baekhyun masih asik dengan gamenya tanpa menyadari mereka sudah tiba ditempat tujuan. "hey, apa game itu lebih menarik daripada es krim, baek?" tanya chanyeol sambil menatap wajah baekhyun. "eh? Sudah sampai, ya? Kajjaaa! Kita makan es krim!" seru baekhyun, langsung keluar mobil dan berlari memasuki cafe. Chanyeol berdecak, lalu menyusul baekhyun yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli pesanannya. Bukankah tadi baekhyun terlihat sedih? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba begitu ceria? Seperti anak kecil yang diberi balon kesukaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya baekhyun mendapatkan segelas teh bersoda dan semangkuk es krim strawberry berukuran jumbo, favoritnya. Lalu ia memilih tempat duduk dan melahap es krimnya dengan semangat, bahkan baekhyun melupakan chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan, memesan secangkir cappuchino dan semangkuk baked choco-banana dengan es krim vanilla, lalu ia segera duduk didepan baekhyun.

"uwahhh... mashitaaa! Es krim disini memang terbaik!" seru baekhyun senang,hampir berteriak kalau saja ia tak sadar sedang berada di tempat ramai. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seruan baekhyun, jujur, ia lebih fokus ke arah baekhyun yang memakan es krimnya seperti anak kecil daripada makanannya sendiri. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat baekhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Hey, chanyeol itu anak laki-laki remaja yang nomal! Mana mungkin ia tidak tergoda dengan hal seperti itu?

" oh iya, chan! Aku mau bertanya!" seruan baekhyun kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. "mm.. apa?" tanya chanyeol, pura-pura sibuk dengan smartphonenya. "kenapa kau memilihku untuk mengajarimu matematika? Bukankah ada banyak siswa lain yang lebih baik? Aku takut kau tidak naik kelas hanya gara-gara kau tidak bisa matematika" tutur baekhyun dengan wajah polos. Heol... sejak kapan baekhyun itu polos? -_-

"eungg.. kenapa ya? Entahlah... menurutku kau itu menyenangkan. Oh iya! Kau tahu park saem yang magang disekolah kita tahun lalu?" tanya chanyeol sambil memajukan wajahnya. Modus -_-

"hmm.. iya aku ingat, kenapa?" baekhyun balik bertanya. "park saem itu noonaku, sekarang dia melanjutkan kuliah di jepang. Katanya, kau itu punya kepribadian yang unik dan menarik. Dan ya... ternyata aku memang tertarik padamu." Jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia jadi malas melanjutkan acara 'Ayo memakan es krim'-nya, gara-gara chanyeol yang asal bicara.

 _"_ _tadi chanyeol bilang apa? Tertarik padaku? Tuhan, Kuharap tak jadi hal buruk!"_ batin baekhyun, kembali dalam mode wajah datar.

"mmm... begitu? Lalu kapan noonamu kembali mengajar disekolah kita?" tanya baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "nanti malam dia akan pulang kerumah, sekalian peresmian kantor cabang perusahaan appaku yang akan diberikan kepada noonaku. Makanya tadi aku ke boutique, mengambil gaun pesanannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan mengajar disekolah kita lagi." Jelas chanyeol panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan raut muka baekhyun yang berubah.

"hey, ngomong-ngomong, es krimku sudah habis. Ayo kita pulang, sudah jam lima sekarang, aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti dirumah." Kata baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "ah, ne.. kajja, lagipula aku harus belajar, right? Aku tidak mau kau kembali cerewet hanya karena aku tidak belajar." Jawab chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa hambar.

Merekapun lalu berjalan keluar dari cafe itu. Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya saat baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, baekhyun lebih asik mendengarkan musik lewat earphone daripada mengobrol dengan chanyeol. Entah kenapa moodnya kembali memburuk seperti tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah baekhyun. Lalu chanyeol kembali membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun, sama seperti saat mereka di mall tadi. "hei.. biar kubantu membawakan barangmu." Kata chanyeol sambil membuka bagasi dan membawa sebagian paperbag milik baekhyun. "thanks." jawab baekhyun singkat.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam rumah baekhyun. "annyeong, hyung!" sapa chanyeol pada luhan yang sedang menyirami tanaman. "ne, annyeong! Bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian, heum?" goda luhan pada chanyeol. "hahaha..ya, menyenangkan seperti biasanya, hyung." Jawab chanyeol kaku, belum terbiasa dengan luhan yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tetap memasang wajah datar, moodnya belum membaik sejak dari cafe.

"oh iya, baek! Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku, kok. Aku memang membelikan semuanya untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena mau menemaniku belajar. Mian kalau kau tidak suka." Kata chanyeol agak menyesal karena membuat baekhyun sebal. "ne, gwaenchana. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Jawab baekhyun sekenanya.

"hyung, baek.. aku pamit dulu, ne? Mian, kita tidak jadi belajar bersama lagi. Eommaku sudah menelepon." Pamit chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun. "ne, hati-hati dijalan." Jawab luhan."ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kau memakai jaket itu, baek." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk kemobilnya lagi.

"wah.. aku baru sadar kau memakai jaket baru, baek. Ahh, kyeopta!" seru luhan sambil memeluk baekhyun gemas. "menurutku biasa saja, hyung."

"hei, apa kau ada masalah, lagi? Kalau iya, aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkanmu, baek. Aku ini hyungmu. Oke?" tanya luhan sambil membawa masuk belanjaan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil,lalu mengikuti luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

"kau segera mandi, baek. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"ne, hyung."

-skip-

Saat ini baekhyun dan luhan asik menyantap makan malam mereka. Hari ini luhan hanya membuat ramyeon instan dan kentang goreng, karena luhan malas memasak yang lain. Baekyun masih terus menatap datar hyungnya itu, sejak tadi ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang luhan lakukan dengan smartphonenya itu? Karena sejak tadi luhan sesekali tertawa pelan sambil menatap layar 4 inchi itu.

"hyung?" panggil baekhyun, memecahkan keheningan di meja makan itu.

"ne, ada apa?"

"aku mau bertanya.." luhan meletakkan smartphonenya karena merasa baekhyun akan menanyakan hal penting.

"hyung.. apa kau bekerja part time lagi?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara pelan, takut hyung cantiknya itu marah. Karena baekhyun tahu persis, luhan itu termasuk orang yang sensitif. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, raut mukanya tak seceria tadi.

"mian, baek. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada kim ahjumma. Keluarganya terlalu baik, mereka mau mengirimi kita uang tiap bulannya."jawab luhan sama pelannya dengan suara dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, paham akan rasa tak enak hyungnya pada keluarga kim, rekan kerja appa dan eommanya dulu. Dulu keluarga mereka pernah berutang budi pada keluarga baekhyun dan luhan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan keluarga kim dengan baik hati merawat baekhyun dan luhan.

"kau tahu dari siapa, heum?" luhan balik bertanya dengan senyum sendu. "aku tahu dari oh sehun. Aku baru tahu kalau dia hoobae kita, hyung." "oh sehun? Aku mengenalnya, sih.. tapi kau tidak keberatan kan? Kalau aku bekerja part time lagi?" tanya luhan lagi.

"eumm.. asalkan kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan bisa mengatur waktu sekolahmu, aku tidak keberatan, hyung. Jangan memaksakan dirimu juga."akhirnya baekhyun memilih mengalah. "gomawo, nae dongsaeng! Tenang saja! Aku hanya bekerja tiga kali seminggu, kok.." seru luhan senang sambil memeluk baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum, ikut bahagia bisa melihat luhan lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"tapi, hyung.. apa kau menyukai seseorang disana? Sepertinya kau senang sekali, tidak seperti biasanya?"

"eh?! Apa maksudmu, byun baek?! Yakk! Sini kau!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah hyungnya itu bersemu merah, lantas berlari mengelilingi meja makan, menghindari cubitan mematikan milik luhan.

Malam ini, rumah kecil keluarga itu tampak lebih hidup dengan canda tawa byun bersaudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **T^T** *nangis kejer*

aaah... maapkan saya. cerita ini bener2 ancur (lagi).

maap juga bagi temen2 yang udah kujanjiin cerita baru tapi baru publish sekarang...

bagi yang deket sama aku pasti tahu alasannya.

cerita ini diketik pas tengah2 puasa+ujian kenaikan+kondisi aing yg agak ngdrop :v

dan niatnya mau publish sebelum lebaran, tapi ternyata internet kagak ada! jadilah harus sabar nunggu ada internet :v

jadi maapkeun daku klo cerita ini bener2 buruk (bilang aja gapapa) :'v

kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung pada kalian mau next atau kagak.. kalau next ga janji bakal cepet :v

mohon reviewnya yaaa...

akhir kata..

pay pay! 520!


End file.
